Here and Now!
by lil-harriet
Summary: My thought on the after math of Selena's death, Harry&Selena pairing, Maggie&Selena friendship,bit of Nathan too! R&R!


Nathan takes hold of his daughter's tiny hand, she's stuck in an incubator with wires and tubes covering every inch of her tiny body. Selena had lied to him all this time making him think that she had aborted their baby girl.

"Sir where taking her upstairs to ICU soon!"

The nurse had let Nathan have a couple of moment with the baby, he glanced over at the trolley to his left, underneath the sheet lay a cold lifeless Selena, it made him sick to think that she could have let her baby die with her if she hadn't have told Maggie and Harry. He stands blankly for a few seconds, it made him sick to the stomach she had no right to keep this from him, right now he couldn't give a shit about the heartless bitch, and deep down he was glad she was dead but he pushed those thought aside for the sake of his tiny baby. She still didn't have a name but he didn't want to become too attached to the baby knowing that her chances of survival where slim. Just then Maggie silently entered the room her eyes where all red and puffy for crying over the death of her best friend. She rubbed the top of his arm and glanced at the baby letting another sob take over her.

"She's beautiful Nathan, has she got a name?"

"No!! I don't want to name it!"

He replied blankly as her began to leave the room he stopped at the door and turned to face Maggie.

"I can't do it Maggie, I can't be her dad!"

"Yes you can Nathan, look her mom's dead, you're the only one she has don't abandon her, Please!!"

"I don't want her Maggie, you have her Selena would have wanted her best friend to take care of her!"

A single tear rolled down his cheek while several where running freely down Maggie's own face.

"Take good care of her Maggie!"

He stated before walking out of the room and not taking a single glance back, Maggie crumbled into pieces as she sat on her knees with her head rested in her arms while she sobbed. After a couple of minuets Harry entered the room his eyes where also red and puffy from crying, When he noticed Maggie on the floor he came to her side and pulled her to her feet, she leaned into his chest and continued to cry as did Harry. After a few moments she was finally in a state to talk about the situation.

"He doesn't want her!"

"Who? The baby!"

Harry had guessed she was talking about Nathan, She nodded in reply.

"He told me to take her; he said that it's what Selena would have wanted!"

Tears began to fall freely yet again.

"It's not fair Harry! She had so much to live for that baby was going to be a fresh start, she told me that she loved you too!"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she was completely gutted when I told her that the scan showed that it was Nathan's, she really wanted for you to be the father!"

"So did I!"

He whispered just loud enough for Maggie to hear.

"I think you should take her Harry!"

"What? No Maggie, I can't she's Nathan's!"

"Nathan doesn't want her!"

"No, Maggie I can't!"

Just then the nurse who had left Nathan came in to take the baby; she was slightly confused upon not seeing him, but instead seeing Maggie and Harry.

"Has the father gone?"

She asked aiming the question at Harry. He stood their for a second before Maggie decided she needed to take control of the situation.

"No, this is her father!"

She stated giving Harry a small push on the back to go and see the baby, which he did. He slowly made his way over to the incubator taking in the sight her met, the baby was so tiny and even though she was not fully developed she had and distinctive look of Selena in her, a tear rolled down his face.

"Where taking her up to ICU now, would you like to come with her?"

He looked back at Maggie.

"Erhhmm…no…I'm going to spend a few minuets down here…to say goodbye!"

"Okay!"

The nurse nodded and incubator was wheeled away out the door and off down the corridor. He placed an arm around Maggie's shoulders as they neared Selena's body. This was a terrifying thought of coming face to face with the body her lover, and for Maggie a best friend. He gently pulled back the cloth to reveal her pail lifeless face, they could no longer control their pain, and cried their heart's out. Maggie grabbed her best friend's cold hand and held it to her cheek.

"Selena, I am so sorry it came to this, it's only been over an hour and I'm already missing you like hell, I am never ever gonna find a friend like you again I told you everything, you're like the sister I never had I promise you that you're baby girl will grow up knowing that she's had a mommy who loved her very much, she's beautiful just like her mom!"

Maggie was so upset that she could hardly speak, she gently placed her hand back onto the bed.

"Sleep tight!"

Maggie stepped back and gave Harry a moment alone with her. He stroked her cheek gently with the palm of his hand.

"I never got the chance to tell you I love you and I know it's too late know, I promise to love the baby like she was my own, I cant even tell you how much I regret leaving you alone while I went off, I wish I could turn back time, in that room when you said that I was the man you loved I really thought that it was going to be a new beginning for us a fresh start to put everything behind us, now I don't even know how I am going to put this behind me, and to be honest Selena I don't, I don't ever want to forget you or the feeling I had for you. sorry It came to this!"

He broke into tears as he managed to say his final few words and he gently lent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Selena, and not a day will go past where I don't remind myself of that, Goodbye angel!"

He tucked a stay hair behind her hear and left the room in floods of tears, and he and Maggie headed straight up to ICU where the nurse's had taken the baby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hiya guys!! This is my first ever Casualty fic I have been meaning to upload this since the season finished and I finally found the time, anyway this is what I would have liked to have happened at the end of the season finale, there I only one more chapter planned right now, but it might take up more chapters not quite sure yet anyway I am off on holiday for two weeks so by the time I get back I will update this fic! Please review they make me sooo sooo happy lol (how sad is that!)

xxHarrietxx


End file.
